Tomuardo- Braving The Storm
by twofictionallesbians
Summary: Tom and Eduardo are having a normal date night when they suddenly find themselves without power and snowed in!


Within the pale, darkened room two warmed bodies swayed in time to a beat no one could hear but them, perhaps it was their heartbeats they were slow dancing to? Nevertheless, the two, with blissfully sugar coated smiles were leaned against one another and moving in rhythm to the invisible beat. The room was lit only with a few flickering and heated candles from a set Eduardo had dug out of Jon's spa set hidden in the cabinet of their bathroom, as the heavy flurries of snow outside had left them both without power and stuck in the chilling indoors. It had only been a regular visit, a scheduled date where as per usual Eduardo would cook something up and both him and his boyfriend, tom would enjoy it over soda and more than a few laughs. Sdon enough during their movie all of the lights flashed off and the two were alone in the dark together.

At first the smaller of the pair began to panic, he had never been a very big fan of the dark and even though he was with his boyfriend, now was no exception. It all started with a more than girlish scream and then he scrambled up, though knowing his boyfriend was on the couch he was too panicked to think rationally. His hands outstretched he began desperately grasping until he felt his hands lay on a warm body; Eduardo had stood as well and wrapped his arms around Tom quickly to console him. When he realized this was a panic attack though, he quickly let go and in exchange just held his hands then he proceeded to attempt to ground him. "Okay, Tom. I know it's dark… listen to my voice though can you hear me?" He asked calmly, attempting to refocus Tom's attention on something he wouldn't be afraid of.

"M-mhm, I hear you Eddie…" Tom replied back, gripping his hands as tight as he could. "I'm scared" He mustered out and then was quickly replied to. "I know you are scared and if it helps at all i am too, but don't worry your brave and handsome boyfriend is here to protect you!" Eduardo made a small joke in an attempt to calm Tom down even a little bit, and it seemed to work as the death grip on his hands was slowly starting to loosen, and the grip kept loosening through the talk until he let go and hugged his boyfriend around the waist. Then it was time to find some light, so using the limited rays that bounced off the moon, Eduardo used one hand to hold his boyfriend's hand and his other hand to almost blindly feel through the dark.

Once they had the candles, which were previously stated to be in the upstairs bathroom cabinet, they took a seat back down on the couch to continue cuddling but, Tom still looked uneasy with the lack of lighting and so as a spark of brilliance Eduardo stood back up and began moving the furniture away from the center of the room. This left less places in the room dark, allowing Tom to be comforted by the small amount of candles they had. Then it was time for step two in Eduardo's plan, he knelt down in front of him and gently took his hand in his own, kissing the top of his knuckles. "May I have this dance?" He asked smoothly, trying to really distract his lover from their circumstances. Tom was taken back by Eduardo's princely actions and stood, still letting his knuckles be kissed. "Uhm- Sure but… did something happen?" He asked curious as to why someone usually so reserved and prideful would suddenly put his whole heart on the line.

"Nothing happened unless you count me falling for you all over again." Eduardo snuck out slyly, pushing himself up from having been on one knee, he next took his other hand and slowly tugged him out to the center of the living room. With only socks on Eduardo placed Tom's hands on his shoulders, his own moving to rest on Tom's waist. "B-But there is no music, no electricity, no lights, no anything- remember?" Tom replied, starting to become annoyed with the antics that he did not understand. Eduardo was no discouraged though and used his waist to pull their bodies flush together. "Who says we need any of those things to just dance together? It's still us night, are we going to let a little snow and lack of electricity ruin our night?" He asked, leaning in close and brushing his lips against Tom's forehead. "Well, i guess not… it is /our/ night." He concluded and then finally let a smile break through his cold exterior.

The two then gently rocked together throughout the next hour until finally the power cut on and Tom was revived by the light that surrounded the two.

"This was a good date night"

"Yeah… I guess it was"


End file.
